I Watch Superman Fly Away
by katemenz
Summary: A Smallville future fic. Lois Lane is living the happy life. She has two wonderful kids, an amazing husband; what more could she ask for? She's the only one with no superpowers, that's one thing. But what happens when she finds a piece of kryptonite?


I Watch Superman Fly Away: Who We Are

**_A/N: Hi! This is my first Smallville fanfic. So.. I'm going to do a little experiment. If I get enough reviews, I shall continue. So get your friends to read it! (if you like it, of course). Also, if I do continue, please don't be shy to add some constructive criticism into your review! I'd like to improve my writing as much as I can!  
Now, Clois lovers (hi!), erm.. Well, in this chapter, Clois isn't really involved that much.. This chapter mainly revolves around their kids and Chloe/Oliver. I'm including as much characters as much as I can! ;D Thanks and I hope you like it! _**

**~'#Katemenz**

**___Disclaimer; If I owned Smallville or any of its characters, the plot would totally be different! Long story short, Clois would've happened years ago! In addition, the characters you have never heard of before, that's mine! ;P_**

* * *

___In this chapter (In order of appearance);  
__Lois Lane  
__Clark Kent  
__Samuel Jonathan "SJ" Kent  
__Chloe Sullivan  
Oliver Queen  
Peyton Ella Kent _

Lois Lane never thought she would be in a position like this. Back in the days of Smallville High, the last thing on her mind was journalism. Of course, like her usual self back in those days, she never saw herself with frenemy, Clark Kent. Let alone, be married to him. There's a lot of things Lois Lane never intended doing. But she did it anyway. She didn't regret them, either. Enough about Lois Lane; let's head on to Lois Kent. No. That doesn't sound right.

Like usual Lois on a busy Monday morning, a half-eaten maple doughnut sat on her right hand as she sipped her store bought coffee on the left. Whilst doing both this, she sat at her desk, surfing through the internet waiting for a sudden call about a news worthy story. Her phone did ring, but not from another reporter or policeman.

"Lois Lane," she answered.  
_Don't you mean Kent?_ she smiled at the sound of the voice on the other line. "I don't think I ll be changing my name anytime soon, Smallville. Kent just doesn't... Fit." she said as she placed her coffee on the desk. _Whatever_.  
"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be here, Smallville? I dropped SJ and Peyton off at Chloe's. You're not in England again, are you?" she asked nevously. The next second, Clark appeared at the doorway. "You were saying?2 he smirked. "Morning, Mrs Clark Kent." he slipped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.  
"Smallville! PDA!" Lois hesistated. There was no one in the room. "You suddenly nervous, Lois? Are you forgetting that we have this office to ourselves?" he grinned. Tess had very much happily promoted the two to a much larger and private office. "Maybe."

* * *

"Auntie! Auntie!" seven year old SJ yelped trying to gain his aunt's attention. "What is it, SJ?" Chloe bent down to her both nephew and godson's eye level.  
"The cupboard broke! I'm sorry, Aunt Chloe." an apologetic face spread across his face. "How did that happen?" Chloe then asked with a smile on her face. When you're nephew's half kryptonian, you would've expected this the day he was born. "I don't know, Auntie. I was just trying to open it to get..."  
"Get what? "...Chocolate." he said shamefully. Chloe chuckled. "Oh, SJ. You re just like your mommy, aren t you?" He nodded in return. Chloe ruffled his hair as the door flew open. Oliver Queen walked in at that moment. "Uncle Oliver!" SJ ran over and hugged him. "Hey little guy! How have you been?"  
"Hey," Chloe smiled. "Hey." Oliver let go of SJ and pulled Chloe in for a kiss. "Eww!" SJ gagged. "Erm, I m gonna go see if Peyton's woken up." Chloe smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hey buddy, I want you to check this out," Oliver whispered as SJ walked over to him. He dipped his hand into his pocked and pulled out a little velvet box. "What's that?" the little boy asked in a loud voice. Oliver shushed him to use a quieter one.  
"It's a ring. I'm going to give it to Chloe." He opened it and bent down to SJ's level. SJ took the box let it lay on the palm of his hand. The light coming from the window caused the ring to sparkle and eventually met SJ's eyes. "Cool. But it kinda hurts in the eyes a bit, Uncle Ollie." He laughed just as Chloe was about to walk in. "Hide it!" Ollie whispered. The footsteps became louder and this made SJ hesistate causing him to speed out and hide it in the cookie jar of the kitchen. He came back just in time and took a huge bite off the cookie. Chloe looked suspicious while holding Peyton, who merely rubbed her eyes. It was obvious she wasn t fully up from her nap. However, her eyes lit up when she saw Ollie and ran to him. "Hey, cutie! How was your nap?" he chuckled and picked her up.

"Hey Aunt Chloe, can I tell you a secret?" SJ smirked. Ollie's heart stopped as he heard this. Oh no, he thought. "Yeah, okay, what is it?" Chloe responded. SJ smiled once more before whispering into his aunt's ear. The only thing Ollie could make out was the word, ring. Chloe grinned after SJ's mouth was no longer next to her ear. "Really, SJ?" The boy nodded with an evil grin.  
"Here, let me get it for you." SJ announced. Again, he sped his way to the kitchen. Oliver was sweating under his shirt and sports coat. SJ came back, smiling and held an object behind his back. "Wow SJ, your abilities are really getting stronger!" Chloe admired. "Here you go." SJ handed her the object. "It was ringing while you were in the bedroom." He smiled at Ollie. It wasn t the ring, it was Chloe's phone. Ollie sighed quietly in relief. He mouthed SJ a simple _thank you_ and an almost unnoticable thumbs up.

"Uncle Owie, why are you thinking about a ring?" Four year old Peyton asked in her cute voice. Although she could perfectly say the right pronunciation, she had gotten so used to the name Owie that she decided to stick to it. Ollie had the worried look once again. "What are you talking about?" Ollie scoffed.

_Get out of my head, Peyton!_

Chloe took her eyes off the phone and glanced at the two. _Okay, Peyton if you get out of my head and stop reading my mind, I ll buy you ice cream!_  
"Nope," she responded to the message. "When are you gonna ask?"_ Peyton Ella Kent, get out of my head or I ll tell your dad!_ "Really, Uncle Owie? Daddy?" she furrowed her eyebrows._ Okay, what about Mommy?_ "Okay! I'm out!" Ollie sighed once again and glared at the wise four year old. Chloe was still staring at the two who were somehow communicating using telepathy. She shrugged her shoulders and sat next to SJ on the couch.

"Hey buddy, do you know what they were talking about?" she gestured to Ollie and Peyton who walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Sorry, Aunt Chlo, I don t have telepoty." Chloe laughed at his take. It's a pretty complex word for a seven year old.

In the kitchen, Ollie rummaged through the cupboards and drawers for the ring.

"What are you looking for, Uncle Owie?" she sat on the island, her feet dangling back and forth. "The ring." Peyton scanned the room for the ring and as always, found it. "It's there, in the cookie jar." her cute index finger pointed to the jar sitting on the counter across her. She quickly grabbed two chocolate chip cookies; one on each hand.

They happily walked out of the kitchen, with the ring safely in Oliver's jacket pocket. "Here you go, Mami." Peyton gave Chloe the other cookie. Peyton had been calling her this since she was able to speak. It was the day when she got mixed up between Lois and Chloe. And instead of calling Chloe Auntie, she called her Mami.

"Thanks, cutie!" she flashed her Chloe smile. "Er, SJ, can you take you take your sister to the bathroom please? She needs to go." Ollie explained. "No I don't." Peyton spoke. Ollie simply eyed her. _Yes, you do. I m going to ask her now._ "Ohh. Yeah, SJ, I need to go potty. Please can you come with me?" She pleaded. "Fine," SJ stood up from the couch without a fight and led his little sister to the bathroom.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? Do you think it's good enough for a next chapter? Do you think it's NOT good enough for a next chapter? Whatever it is, please do review! I really want to improve my writing so... REVIEW! _**

**_Thanks. Oh, and what did you think of the kids? Do they fit Clark and Lois' personality? Who do you think is more likely to be like Lois? And Clark? _**

**_I personally see SJ (Samuel Jonathan - see what I did there?) like Jamie Scott from One Tree Hill! - Real name, Jackson Brundage. And I see Peyton like erm, a younger version of Maggie Murphy in Just Go With It! - Real name - Bailee Madison. Who do you guys see them as?_**

**_Sorry about all the questions! _**

**_Review! _**

**_~'#Katemenz _**


End file.
